1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for updating image frames. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for updating image frames displayed on a display device and a display device utilizing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional bi-stable display (for example, an electrophoretic display), images are displayed on the display utilizing movements and distributions of charged particles. Advantages of the bi-stable display are that the charged particles in the display can be maintained at distributed positions without applying voltages, so the power consumption can be reduced effectively. Thus, the bi-stable display can be widely applied in portable electronic devices (for example, an electronic paper).
However, the distributed positions of the charged particles shift along with an increase of a image frame switching period such that initial positions of the charged particles change, causing the charged particles cannot be driven by a driving signal corresponding to a next image frame, to move to a corresponding display position, such that the display shows images with ghosting effect. Although there has been a method for updating images that eliminates the ghosting effect, in which a reset signal is added before the driving signal corresponding to the next image frame in order to reset the initial positions of the charged particles, this manner requires a driving signal having a period twice the original period, thus causing a delay of switching image frames and an increase of a temporary storage.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.